


one book of dark arts

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Ancient Rome, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dialogue, Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2020, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020: Day 8: Alternate Universe“You stole a book?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020





	one book of dark arts

Azirafell has done it. He had successfully stolen a book from one of the more influential families, and was now on his way.

He kept walking through the crowded streets of Rome, holding the book in a tight grip against his chest. He had to get as far away as possible before the homeowner realized their precious item had been stolen. The demon didn’t look where he was going, and felt a slight pain as he pumped into someone.

He heard a “Sorry.” and immediately looked up, recognizing that voice anywhere. And yes, it was home long ginger locks, holy golden eyes, and white garbs.

“Raphael, it’s been a while.” Azirafell said, trying to hide any enthusiasm his voice might show, after all, that was an angel. And, headquarters couldn’t exactly know he was on friendly terms with one. “What are you doing here?”

“You know, I got orders about patrolling the city, influencing people to do good. The usual. Also, I go by Crowley now, a name like Raphael makes me stand out here, which is bad since heaven wants me to work close with people, without being, you know, easily remembered and revealed to be an angel. Crowley’s more discreet, and I like it. It’s a nice ring.”

“Okay, Crowley. Sounds reasonable. I would probably do the same but I don’t want to change my name again. Azirafell is my name now.”

He saw how he nodded.

“That’s… understandable. You shouldn’t change your name unless you want too. Anyway, you never told me what you were doing out here.”

“I… Istoleabook.”

“You stole a book?”

He nodded.

“Y...yes I did. It was a book about the dark arts, a human could certainly not handle that. But don’t you dare tell someone I did a good deed, I  _ solely _ did it for my own selfish interest in the arts. And, now I can report another evil deed to the office, twisting it to saying, who knows, that I burned down an entire library. That’ll make them leave me alone for atleast a year. But you  _ sweet dear angel _ , heard nothing about that.”

He saw how Crowley let out a chuckle, before patting him on the shoulder.

“Yes, terrifying demon who only ever does evil. My lips are sealed.”

“ _ Bless you _ .”

“You know that doesn’t affect me, even if that would be an insult to you. Anyway, last time we met, you tried to tempt me with some lunch...”


End file.
